The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Mobile devices such as laptop computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital video devices, cellular phones, digital cameras, and portable audio devices may be referred to collectively as “host devices”. Host devices may be equipped with interface modules to communicate with peripheral devices, for example integrated circuit (IC) cards.
The interface modules may be, for example, Secure Digital (SD) interface modules, and the cards may be, for example, SD cards. SD cards may operate according to international standards such as the SD memory standard for memory devices and the SD input/output (SDIO) standard for input/output devices.